


I'll Be Here

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, hinata gets punched but it's not /that/ bad kageyama is just an overdramatic baby, kags' mum??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata ends up in Kageyama's house at 3 in the morning sporting an ugly bruise in his arm and an cut on his upper lip, and Kageyama is ready to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I am not trans so I do not know how things work, but I tried my best. If I made a mistake though, I’d be happy to tweak a few lines.
> 
> EDIT: A reply to a commenter as well as anyone who may have the same concerns " I agree completely that it is a stereotype and that a type of body isn't gendered. I didn't mean for it to be interpreted as my view on trans people, however. Kageyama's response was a result of both Hinata's personal identity and a bit of Kageyama's (temporary) ignorance of trans terms. I'm sorry if it was presented in such a way that make people think that this is a general feeling for the whole community, but I did not intend it this way. Furthermore, I completely don't believe that a piece of fiction can fully represent all the complexities that exist in human culture and although that idea would be great, one trans person isn't the same as another and this fanfic was just about one, so I never meant it to present all the diverse identities in the trans community. Thank you so much for pointing this out and for reading!" :)

Kageyama woke up with his phone angrily buzzing on his bedside table. His head was aching. He looked outside his window, confused. The dark sky stared back at him. What time was it?

He picked up his phone and found out it was 3 am and Hinata Shouyou was calling him. And has been for the last half hour, apparently. His mind raced through the reasons why Hinata would call him in such a godforsaken time and picked up.

"'Lo," He probably should be worried that he sounded like shit, but what the hell, it’s 3 am.

The voice on the other line was shaky as if Hinata had been crying. "H-Hi Kageyama...Uhm I was just wondering if I could sleep o-over tonight. It's uh kind of an emergency.  "

Kageyama couldn't help but get worried, fully awake now. "What happened?"

There was silence for a few seconds and Kageyama opened his mouth to say something until Hinata answered, "I'll explain later--if-if I can still stay."

"Of course, dumbass. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, it's okay," Hinata said, "Thanks a lot, Kageyama! I’ll be there in a little while."

Kageyama’s mind was still hazy with the remnants of sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep so easily until he made sure that little ball of sunshine was safe. Apprehension tormented his mind because what could have happened that lead to a crying, devoid of laughs Hinata Shoyou to leave his house and go to Kageyama’s? Okay, maybe Hinata sometimes cried over sold out pork buns, but Kageyama knew this time it was different, something worse than sold out pork buns. And it was troubling him from head to toe.

 As he had deduced after weeks of denial a few months ago, Kageyama was completely smitten over him and now he could be _hurt_ or worse! It was troublesome to think about when he had come to terms with it. He kept catching himself staring too much at Hinata during practice, particularly when he was smiling so broadly Kageyama thought it would physically hurt him. He noticed how he always wanted to be next to Hinata, not necessarily talking, but just near him, because he felt _right_ beside him. It didn’t even matter if they were fighting or just talking about volleyball. He just wanted to be beside Hinata for as long as he can.

It was distracting and Kageyama hated it at first. He hated how his cheeks would warm up when Hinata would congratulate him after a successful quick and he hated how he couldn’t stop staring at Hinata’s butt. After a little while though, he got used to it. He let himself stare a little bit when Hinata was doing his stretches and when Hinata was happily talking to Nishinoya about the rolling receives that they dubbed the “Rolling Thunder” although it was just an ordinary move. But that was it. He just stared, and nothing else changed. They still fought a lot and raced to the gym and took each other’s food, so it was fine.

He left his bedroom and after shooting his mother a quick text—she was out for the day at a two-day business seminar—he found himself on the couch with his head in his hands and his mind troubling over the worst possibilities. Kageyama wasn’t one to overthink things, but it was different with Hinata. With Hinata, he could think so much that a tornado would be formed with all his thoughts of Hinata. And he would have stayed in that position for hours if there wasn’t a ring from the doorbell.

Kageyama quickly ran over outside and breathed out as he saw Hinata looking uncomfortable outside the gate. He had a bruise on his lower lip and winced as he walked inside. It was silent as they walked to his bedroom. Kageyama couldn’t find the words to say. He wanted to say so much. _‘What the fuck happened Hinata did you get beat up oh my god I’m going to fight whoever beat you up and make them wish they were dead fuck I’m so ready where does it hurt do you have any other bruises let me see I need to get the first aid kit should I bring you to the hospital no that’s not a good idea they would ask questions and I don’t even know the answers to—‘_

“I’m sorry for, uh, coming over so late,” Hinata started then exhaled shakily.

Kageyama then noticed his red eyes and wet face. He really had been crying. Kageyama wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him it was going to be alright. Instead, he stood stiffly in front of Hinata who was sitting on his bed.

“What happened?” He asked, the first sentence he was able to put together.

Hinata fidgeted nervously. He was obviously uncomfortable with talking about it, so Kageyama let it go.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Kageyama said. “I’m gonna...go get the first aid kit for your lip.”

As he was applying ointment to his lip, Kageyama wondered if he was hurt anywhere else and as if reading his mind, Hinata gestured to his arm which he had been trying hard to not move the whole time. His shirt, however, covered most of it and Kageyama tried to stop the blush from spreading through his face as he realized he had to remove it to see the whole wound.

“Remove your shirt, idiot. It’ll get infected if I don’t treat it.”

Hinata gave him a weak smile and complied, hesitating a little bit after his binder could be seen, but pulled it off fully after a few seconds. A big part of his arm until his shoulder was swollen and slightly bleeding and Kageyama couldn’t imagine how painful it was. Added to the emotional hurt that was obvious in his face, Kageyama didn’t know how to feel, ready to fight or ready to _fight_. Oh, actually Kageyama _did_ know how to feel.

“I want to tell you,” Hinata said, “I just don’t know where to start...It’s not something you can fix after all.”

“Okay,” Kageyama offered, gently cleansing the wound.

He didn’t want to push Hinata to tell him. “Okay, uhm, well, I...My dad, uhm.”

Hinata was quiet for a little bit and then continued talking, his voice still shaky but he was at least able to form actual sentences. “Well, uh, long story short, I got kicked out. My, uh, my dad found out about me being trans and he started shouting at me and then...h-he punched me and kept saying ‘You’re my daughter! Why are you p-pretending to be something you’re not?’And my mum couldn’t say anything and my sister woke up and she had to leave and I felt so scared but he wouldn’t... And I tried to explain it to him...But he wouldn’t have it.”

Tears were falling from Hinata’s eyes as he continued, “then, he-he told me to t-take my things and leave until I come back...Come back as his d-daughter. Kageyama, I don’t...I’m so scared.”

Hinata was shaking and crying by the time he was finishedand Kageyama couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him, careful around his left arm. Hinata buried his head in his shoulder and sobbed loudly, trying to talk but everything from his mouth just turned into garbled gibberish that sounded like “It hurts, Kageyama” and “I don’t know what to do.” Kageyama didn’t know how to tell him that it was all going to be okay because he’ll take care of him from now on, so he just pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his hand up and down his back. He was aware he had never kissed Hinata before, but it felt right and it seemed to relax him a little bit.

They stayed like that for a while. Kageyama wasn’t sure if it took fifteen minutes or two hours, but it didn’t matter. He wanted to keep Hinata with him forever and protect him against anyone who dared to hurt him and possibly shout at his dad for hurting his own _son_ and just be there for him until he’s okay and even after that. He didn’t even realize he was capable of feeling so much for one person until now. Kageyama wanted to be there for Hinata forever.

“I’ll protect you,” He whispered to Hinata.

He thought he didn’t hear it but then he pulled away and sniffed. “Are you s-sure?”

“Dumbass Hinata, of course I will.” Kageyama replied, stroking his face. “I’m right here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Hinata gave him a small smile, his first one that night. “Kageyama?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you—do you have a problem with me being...”Hinata bit on his lip then winced upon realizing that he had a cut there.

Kageyama’s hand was on his chin, lightly brushing his fingers against his skin. “Hinata, you’re a boy. You were just born in the wrong body. Don’t listen to your dad, okay? You’re a boy. And why the fuck would I have a problem with it? Are you stupid?”

“Pfft, you’re stupid.” Hinata said laughing a little bit. “Thanks, Kageyama. You’re cute when you get all concerned like this.”

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up. “Shut up.”

“I mean it, though...” Hinata said, “Thanks a lot.”

Kageyama didn’t know what got to him—perhaps it was the genuine sincerity in the boy’s voice or the fact that his hair framed his face perfectly despite being in its usual mess or maybe it was that he looked so perfect and charming under the usually unflattering light in his bedroom—but he realized he _had_ to kiss Hinata right at that moment and that this action was of utmost importance. He didn’t start questioning the impulse until after he pressed his lips to Hinata’s soft ones and big brown eyes were staring at him. Hinata’s cheeks were pink and Kageyama was absolutely sure nothing in the entire myriad of galaxies could ever rival his cuteness at that very moment.

He was in the beginning of panicking about what he did when Hinata pulled him down by his shirt collar for another kiss, this one longer and less impulsive. Kageyama was sure that his mind had already short-circuited by this point since he couldn’t think of anything else other than how amazing the boy in front of him was.

He was pretty sure his face was on such a dangerous level of metaphorical fire that if it was literal, it would burn down the whole of Japan. And then he noticed that Hinata was also so red and he stopped thinking about Japan and said the words he’d wanted to say for so long now.

“I’m in love with you.” His clear voice was the complete opposite of the crazy mess he called his mind.

Hinata buried his face in his chest, breathing slowly. “I’m in love with you too, stupid.”

“Hnrgggg,” was Kageyama’s intelligent reply, his face buried in soft orange tufts of hair, shaking as a soft burst of laughter erupted from beneath him.

Slowly, Hinata guided them both into the bed, their legs tangled with each other and their foreheads as close as he can get them. Kageyama had his eyes closed, afraid that it would all turn out to be a dream the moment he opened his eyes, but then Hinata was pressing soft kisses to his jaw and he couldn’t help but peek a little and for the nth time that night, Kageyama was at a loss for words.

Hinata was staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes, a small smile on his lips as he told the other how he felt with his mouth and Kageyama wanted to engrave this scene in his mind forever and ever. It made him feel like he could do anything in the world, win Nationals, win the Olympics, meet new people without first scaring them away, and so much more. Hinata made him feel like this, like any other obstacle in his way was puny and surmountable and it was kind of ironic seeing how he was so small, but oh god did he make up for it with his whole being.

“You’re making a really weird face right now,” Hinata said, wrapping his arms tighter around the other’s waist. “It’s creeping me out.”

“I love you,” Kageyama said and it occurred to him that his past three sentences were all a product of trials of messy love declarations, but he didn’t care at the moment. “I love you, I love you, Hinata Shouyou.”

“Oh my God you are being so gay right now,” Hinata said, laughing. “I love you too, Ka- _gay_ -ama Tobio. So fucking much.”

Kageyama settled for just humming approvingly and messing up Hinata’s hair. He could stay there forever, he realized. However, after a few minutes of lying there, Kageyama realized Hinata was still wearing the clothes he wore when he got here, except for the shirt. “Hey, shouldn’t you change? It’s dangerous to sleep in a binder.”

“Oh yeah,” Hinata said as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him.

“Don’t ‘oh yeah’ me, idiot!” Kageyama said, but his eyes were soft. “Go change before you get hurt.”

After a few minutes of fumbling, Hinata was wearing one of Kageyama’s smaller shirts and his own shorts although the shirt still looked large on him. He knew Hinata probably brought a few shirts with him in his bag, but honestly he really wanted to see Hinata wearing his clothes. He also knew that Hinata suddenly being quiet was him letting his thoughts wander back to his family.

Kageyama wasn’t very good with words so he opted to pulling Hinata back down to bed and trying to convey _I’m here It’s going to be okay because I love you for who you are I’ll protect you forever_ through his actions. He pressed his lips to Hinata’s head and tried to soothe his shoulders which were slightly shaking. Hinata’s eyes were dry though as if he had already used up all his tears and were all out, but his eyes were puffy and his lips were in a frown. Hinata looked up at him and they stared at each other for a bit, quiet aside from their soft breaths and Kageyama’s hands making soft calming motions on his back. He felt his eyes grow heavier after a few minutes and the last thing he remembered before he succumbed to sleep was Hinata’s lips on his neck and a soft voice saying, “Good night, Kageyama.”

For the second time that day, Kageyama woke up with his phone shouting at him at uniformed intervals from a distance. He tried to reach for the phone with his left hand so he could snooze it and continue sleeping, but there was this heavy weight on him that made both his hands useless. He opened his right eye to see what this offending weight was and he was greeted with a sleeping Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama would have jumped off the bed, but his arms and legs were still entangled with Hinata’s, so all he could do was shift a little bit. Yesterday, or more accurately, this morning’s events swirled in a mix of colors in his head and he felt dizzy. Hinata groaned in his sleep, his arms wrapping tighter around Kageyama’s torso. Hinata looked so peaceful, his mouth opening and closing as he breathed and his hair in a charming mess. Sunlight filtered out from the blinds and made themselves comfortable on Hinata’s skin and Kageyama, although he’d swear upon later questioning that it was only because he was sleep deprived and therefore emotional, felt like crying out of happiness. He felt a tear trickle out of his eye and twitched as his phone started going off again.

It was only then that Hinata slowly opened his eyes and stared at Kageyama in that dreamy state between sleep and consciousness. Kageyama ignored his phone and brushed his lips against Hinata’s cheek, waking him up fully. He felt the other’s cheek grow warm against him and decided to get up to answer his phone, thanking the universe that it was a Saturday.

“Hello, Tobio?” His mom said when he answered. “What took you so long to wake up? It’s 9 am.”

“Uh, Hinata and I watched some movies late last night,” He said, making his voice as flat as possible for it even to be half believable.

“How’s Hinata? Why’d he come over so late? Is he okay?” She asked, and it occurred to Kageyama that his mother probably thought of Hinata as her adopted son already. The thought gave him a tiny smile.

“Well, actually,” He said, watching Hinata struggle to get up, which consisted of him rolling back and forth a few times, jumping off the bed, realizing he got up too soon and dizzily sitting down on the floor again. “We were wondering if he could stay over for a few months. Something happened...”

She was quiet for a moment. “...Did Hinata get kicked out of his house?”

Kageyama nodded, and then realizing his mother couldn’t see his actions, replied, “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

“I always had a feeling it would happen. Oh the poor child, can I talk to him?”

He handed the phone to Hinata, wondering how his mother could have prepared for this, and watched as Hinata started to explain things a little louder than necessary, just like he always did. Kageyama smiled upon the realization that he’s returning to his usual self. Hinata handed back the phone to him and he said goodbye and assured her that they’ll be okay when she said she couldn’t come home until tomorrow because the meeting was extended. He put the phone down on his bedside table and invited Hinata to go with him on his morning jog.

Hinata immediately jumped up. “Yes!! I’m so gonna beat you!”

He wondered how he could gather that much energy already when a few minutes ago he was rolling on the bed complaining about the sunlight.

“You wish,” Kageyama said, “I’ll be finished while you’re still preparing for your first step.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, digging through his bag for something to wear other than Kageyama’s freakishly big shirt. Kageyama smiled as he went on to change himself and couldn’t stop smiling even as Hinata popped his head out of a shirt that featured a cartoon orange on it and made fun of his creepy smile. It was strangely familiar, he thought.

The events of last night played again and again in his mind in a weird order that he didn’t understand. He recalled how Hinata winced while he was treating his lip, how it felt when Kageyama heard proof of Hinata’s reciprocation, how bad he was shaking after he told him what happened. He frowned as he thought about that, worried that Hinata was still thinking about it, but then he turned his head and Hinata was trying to tie his shoes while on his back and doing a very miserable job at it and he started feeling better.

“What are you doing, idiot?” He said sitting down next to the struggling Hinata.

“I saw them doing this in a movie!” Hinata said proudly, succeeding in doing one knot but then flopping down on the floor when he couldn’t finish the ribbon. “It looked really cool and I wanted to try it...”

Kageyama laughed at him, all clumsy and childish and _Hinata_ , lying down on the floor glaring at him, until he couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing along with him.

“You’re an idiot.” Kageyama pointed out. “Come here.”

Hinata scooted closer and Kageyama tied his shoes for him although he knew he didn’t have to. He wanted to like he wanted to see Hinata in his shirt. And Hinata was smiling at him when he finished and he messed up his orange hair and went outside.

Kageyama watched Hinata, all smiley and amazing, walk toward him, his hair messier than usual and his shorts a little too tight (not that he was complaining) and he wanted this forever. No, he yearned to have it for the rest of his life. He didn’t mean jogging with Hinata or waking up next to him, although he did want that too.

He wanted to be there when Hinata needed him, and to kiss his tears away and be there for him the next morning when both the emotional and physical wounds were starting to heal but were still far from okay. He wanted to be there during the whole healing process, supporting and helping him carry all the burdens on his shoulders. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinata and make him happy when he was sad and if he couldn’t, he wanted to at least hold him in his arms and assure him that it will always be like that, them supporting each other, them being there for each other.  Kageyama knew he was royally fucked, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

In the end, Hinata won the race, but _only_ because he distracted Kageyama with a kiss and his tight little shorts, and totally not because Kageyama was planning out the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt or worse, expelled!
> 
> As thanks for reading this train wreck, have this 
> 
> Deleted Scenes:
> 
> i. “How’s your arm?”
> 
> “Oh, your creepy smile scared the pain away.” Hinata laughed as he dodged Kageyama’s punch.
> 
> ii. “Hinata!!!!” Kageyama’s mom shouted as a form of greeting, walking towards them. “Are you alright? How do you feel? Oh goodness what happened to your arm? Did Kageyama treat this? I thought so since it’s so sloppy. Here, I’ll fix it.”
> 
> Kageyama stared as the two started casually talking about life like a mother and son would while she applied ointment on Hinata’s arm. He smiled as they gestured for him to join them and knew that the next few months will be fine, seeing how much his mother loved Hinata.
> 
> iii. “Kageyamaaa, why is the sun so bright? Ugh, do you even know about the existence of curtains? Bakageyama is that your mom on the phone? Oof! I fell down. Anyway, let me talk to her!!! She wasn’t able to finish explaining to me how to make pork curry last time...”


End file.
